SWTOR Female Companions
by df129
Summary: This is a group of stories about male characters and their female companions in the game Star Wars: The Old Republic. They contain lemons


**Hey guys. This is going to be fun. This contains rough lemons so if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! Please review and favorite and follow. Next I plan to do either the Imperial Agent or the Bounty Hunter. I will even be having the droids in the lemons and even non-humans, like Treek. Hope you enjoy!**

SWTOR Female Companions

Chapter 1: Vette's Introduction to the Ship

"VETTE!" screamed Sython. Sython was a Sith Warrior who just got his starship from his master Lord Baras. Before he left for the ship, he had Vette go to the ship and get his equipment situated for him while he went to training to learn some new techniques. When he arrived at the ship, he took a look around and finally ended in his room where he found, to his amazement and anger, that Vette simply threw his bag on his cot. He then started prowling through the ship trying to find his slave that seemed to love to be disobedient and shocked.

As he was storming through the ship trying to find Vette, he walked past the restrooms and heard the shower on. Growing even angrier, Sython kicked the door and almost knocked it out of its hinges. When the door slammed into the wall, Vette who was in the shower immediately grabbed the shower curtain and tried to cover naked body from the angering Sython. "Vette, I thought I told you to put away my equipment, not just throw them in my room and take a shower! You know you are only allowed to take a shower if I tell you to! For not listening and being disobedient, you will be punished."

"You know I don't care if you shock me," retorted Vette.

"I know. So instead, these will be emotional punishments through humiliation," replied Sython while a devious grin grew on his face.

"What do you mean humiliation," said Vette as Sython grabbed the shower curtain and ripped it out of Vette's and threw it to the other side of the room. "What are you doing!" screamed Vette and she tried to cover her now exposed nude body. Without saying a word, Sython Force pushed her into the wall, causing Vette to throw her hands up against the wall. Using the Force, Sython kept her hands away from her body while he stared at her naked body. Vette is a red Twi'lek with black stripes on her le'ku. Her perky C or D sized breasts were heaving up and down and jiggling slightly. Her nipples are black and have some lines coming out from the nipple and come out to the base of the breast. She also had her public hairs trimmed into a V.

"Vette," cooed Sython. "Did you used to be a prostitute or dancer before you were caught?" Vette didn't say anything and looked away with blush coming to her face. "AWNSER ME WHEN I ASK YOU A QUESTION!" screamed Sython. He then slapped one of Vette's breasts and caused her to yell in pain. "So tell me, were you a prostitute or dancer before you were caught?"

"Yes," whispered Vette, still looking away from Sython. "I worked as a prostitute." She was a prostitute before she was caught so that she could buy food and steal some things that helped her when she was out in the tombs.

"I thought so," said Sython. He then released Vette and she collapsed onto the floor of the shower. "Get up you slut." Vette shakily got to her feet and looked down at her feet, while still trying to cover up her body. "Take your hands away from your body Vette. If you cover yourself one more time, the next time we see Lord Baras, you will do so nude. Do you understand me?" Vette put her hand down at her side and nodded. "Good. Now follow me." Sython took Vette out of the restroom and told her to walk in front of him back to his room. As the passes through the main area of the ship, his ship droid started to question what was happening. "Shut up you piece of scrap. If anyone calls, except for Lord Baras, tell them I am not here and will get back with them." The droid just nodded his head. "Vette, if you don't do as I say, remember what will happen if you do?"

"I will be punished?" questioned Vette.

"Is that a statement or a question?" said Sython.

"I will be punished." stated Vette.

"Correct. Now I want you to go over to the droid and tell him to please you."

"Wha- I mean, yes Master. Vette slowly walked toward the ship droid will her arms kept firmly on her sides. The droid started to walk backwards when he ran into the wall. Then he looked over at Sython and noticed that he wasn't very happy at him doing this, so he then stood straight up. "Please me. Make me feel good. I demand you to," said Vette, like she was repeating what Sython said.

"As you say," replied the droid. Cautiously, he reached up and grabbed Vette's breasts. Since his hands were metal and cold, Vette's nipples instantly hardened at the touch of the droid. The droid kept massaging Vette's breasts and tweeked her nipples every once and a while. Vette tried to not show the pleasure she was feeling but a moan escaped from her lips. When the droid heard this, he took one of his hands away from one of her breasts and started to rub her pussy.

"Droid," said Sython. "Stop what you are doing and go to the cargo hold and re-check the cargo to be sure that it won't move if we are in a battle."

"Right away sir," responded the droid, immediately taking his hands away from Vette, despite her protests.

"Vette. Let's go to my room. Now," demanded Sython.

"Yes Master," responded Vette. Vette turned back to Sython and started towards his chambers while he followed behind, admiring her toned ass as she walked. When they got to his room, Sython walked up behind Vette and roughly grabbed her breasts. He whispered into her ear, "Now listen to me you little slut. You will do as I say from now on, and if you ever disobey my again, you will have to go through this again." Sython then shoved her down onto the cot and stood over her. Forgetting what Sython said earlier, Vette covered herself up from his prodding eyes. He didn't say anything, but told himself the next time he talked to Lord Baras, he needs to bring Vette with him. Most likely it would be in the Citadel, with a lot of onlookers to admire her. "Get on your knees," said Sython. Vette gingerly got off the bed and got down on her knees and looked up at Sython. "Take out my dick and suck it like your life depends on it, because it might." Vette undid Sython's pants and boxers and took out his penis. Being a special breed of the Sith Purebloods, Sython's penis had bumps on it, a sharper more angular head, and thick veins on it.

Vette took Sython's dick into her mouth and started to suck her off. Sython took her le'ku in his hands and used them to push her face farther onto his cock and deep throat him. Vette's eyes grew wide when he did than and tried to push her head away from him, but she wasn't as strong as he was. Saliva started to drool out of her mouth and helped lubricate his dick. He pulled her head away, let her take a deep breath, and then shoved her mouth back to work. He kept doing this for about two minutes, but it felt like hours to Vette. He finally cummed in her mouth and it overflowed onto her breasts and stomach. His cum was red and looked like blood was covering her. Sython's limp member was staring her in the face. Sython then used it to smack her face and lubricate it more. While doing this, it grew hard once again.

Sython used the Force to grab Vette and slam her into the wall, spreading her arms and legs out wide. Sython walk toward her, leading with his red cock and placed it right at her entrance.

"Please don't. You're too big," pleaded Vette.

"Shut up bitch," snarled Sython. He then slapped both her tits and her pussy. Each time he hit her, she screamed and tried to squirm free from his Force grip on her, but nothing seemed to work. Finally, Sython thrusted into Vette at full force. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but started to meet Sython's aggressive thrusts. The bumps on his dick made the sensation even better and the angular head made it easier for Sython to get more penetration. He kept ravaging her body until he filled her womb with his seed. He then released his grip on her and she collapsed to the ground. She tried to rise up but her legs felt like they were made of jello.

"If you disrespect me again, it won't be just two holes," said Sython as he put fresh clothes on and went to go train in the cargo hold. Vette laid on the ground covered in saliva and cum, with some leaking out of her cunt. She promised herself she will never disrespect her Master ever agin.


End file.
